1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an applicator for an external urinary collection device comprising individuals, and to a urinary collection device comprising said applicator.
2. Background Art
Urinary collection devices, which are essentially external catheters, are comprised of a flexible sheath intended to be applied in a leaktight manner onto the penis of a patient. The sheath is connected to a part for receiving the glans, substantially in the form of a spherical cap, itself connected to a tube for removing urine, said sheath being rolled on itself prior to its application. It is difficulty to fit such a catheter due to the lack of rigidity of the penis generally exhibited by the patient at the moment of application of the catheter. In order to fit the latter, it is therefore necessary to use an applicator. A catheter/applicator assembly is described, in particular, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,874. In this case, the applicator consists of a tubular body intended to partially surround the part for receiving the glans. It has an enlargement behind which the sheath is held in the rolled-up position, making it possible to avoid involuntary unrolling of said sheath. Furthermore, the body has recesses which, during fitting of the catheter, act as openings for the fingers of the operator to grip the part for receiving the glans, and the end of the latter, while, with the other hand, the operator unrolls the sheath. However, under these circumstances, a retraction of the penis is often observed. This prevents the fitting of such a catheter, despite the use of an applicator, such as, the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,874.
3. Broad Description of the Invention
The object of the present invention is to avoid the above-stated drawback. It relates to an applicator for an external urinary collection catheter which is adapted in order to hold, in a positive manner, the penis and to prevent it from retracting during fitting of the catheter.
For this purpose, the applicator for an external urinary collection catheter, which comprises a flexible sheath intended to be applied in a leaktight manner onto the penis of a patient. The sheath is connected to a part, for receiving the glans, of tubular shape, itself connected to a tube for removing urine, said sheath being rolled on itself prior to its application. The applicator which comprises a tubular body intended to surround, at least partially, said part for receiving the glans, is noteworthy, according to the invention, in that said body comprises at least two controllable jaws, one end of each of which is integral with an annular support, and the other free end of which has a radially internal projection intended to hook behind the glans and to hold the latter during the unrolling of the flexible sheath on the penis.
Thus, by gripping the glans, between the jaws, the operator may pull the virga causing it to extend and thereby facilitate the unrolling of the sheath onto it.
Advantageously, the applicator comprises three jaws, namely a central jaw intended to be applied behind the upper face of the glans, and two lateral jaws located on either side, respectively, of the central jaw.
Preferably, the free ends of the two lateral jaws are bevelled so as to correspond to the anatomical shape of the lateral parts of the glans behind which they are to hook.
In particular, the radially internal projection of the central jaw may be internally rounded.
Furthermore, according to a first embodiment of the invention, the body of said applicator has a general cylindrical shape, and connection tabs are provided between each of said jaws, joining said annular support to a ring fitted with an external groove for receiving the sheath in the rolled-up position.
In this case, each of the connection tabs advantageously has, in the vicinity of said ring, an internal thickening in the extension of the radially internal projections of the jaws, so that the projections/thickenings of the tabs assembly has a shape which corresponds to the anatomical shape of the glans.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the body of said applicator has the general shape of a spherical cap, and, on the external face of each of said jaws, a gripping part is provided which tapers into the shape of a wedge towards the free end of the jaw.
In the latter, the applicator which is in the vicinity of the free ends of the jaws, is preferably comprised of a ring. The ring can be detached from said jaws when the latter are pressed towards each other and comprises a groove for receiving the sheath in the rolled-up position.
Advantageously, said ring comprises a lip for supporting the sleeve, facilitating its unrolling.